Finalmente O Amor
by Lia Collins
Summary: Dean observa Castiel dormindo eu seu lado e começa a refletir sobre a relação deles, chegando a uma grande conclusão.


**Título:** Confusões de Natal

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel

**Advertências: **Yaoi, lime e fluffy, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** NC-15

**Completa: **[x] Yes [] No

**Resumo: **Dean observa Castiel dormindo eu seu lado e começa a refletir sobre a relação deles, chegando a uma grande conclusão.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu escrevi essa fic inspiradas nas fics "Amores Imperfeitos" e "Vespas E Luz" da Mello Evans e "Antítese" da Asakura Yumi, que mostram um deles dormindo e o outro acordado observando o sono de seu amante e pensando sobre a relação dos dois. Eu achei a ideia interessante, por isso eu resolvi fazer uma fic assim. Espero que vocês gostem.<strong>

**Links das histórias que me inspiraram, caso vocês queiram ler:**

**Amores Imperfeitos: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 6490577 / 1 /**

**Vespas E Luz: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7259174 / 1 /**

**Antítese: http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7287371 / 1 /**

**(colem os links no navegador e tirem os espaços, senão não funcionará por causa do FFNet)**

**Mello, essa fic é especialmente para você! Espero que goste! *-***

* * *

><p>Eu me espreguicei na cama e abri os olhos. De frente para mim e virado de lado na cama, assim como eu, estava ele. Aquele anjo que com seus belos olhos azuis de uma profundidade intensa e sua devoção cega, me fascinou a ponto de mudar minha opção sexual. Não que eu agora seja gay, mas mesmo ele estando em um receptáculo masculino, eu o amo e desejo. O que eu sinto por ele, eu nunca havia experimentado antes. Pela primeira vez na vida eu estou vivendo o amor e agora, olhando para ele, eu tenho a certeza de que JAMAIS amarei outra pessoa.<p>

Observar seu belo rosto de uma doçura incomensurável enquanto ele dormia foi demais para mim e eu acabei acariciando seu rosto. Ele fungou, provavelmente o nariz deve ter coçado. Eu sorri, encantado com suas expressões. Então perdi a noção do tempo o olhando bobamente. Se alguém me dissesse há anos atrás que um dia Dean Winchester ficaria observando como um idiota alguém dormir em sua cama após uma transa, eu diria que essa pessoa era louca ou havia bebido demais. Ainda mais se esse indivíduo mencionasse que a pessoa na minha cama seria um homem. Aí eu teria socado quem tivesse falado isso. Mas hoje essa é a minha realidade e eu não mudaria NADA. Estou MUITO feliz assim, como nunca estive antes.

Eu não resisti e acariciei seu peito desnudo, deslizando minha mão para sua cintura, que enlacei com posse. Minha outra mão passou por baixo de seu corpo esbelto e teve o mesmo destino. Eu o apertei em meu corpo e beijei seu pescoço com carinho subindo meus lábios para bochechas, queixo e boca. Então ele finalmente começou a despertar e correspondeu as minhas carícias. Eu sorri levemente e inseri minha língua em sua boca, que ele permitiu docilmente que eu invadisse. Nesse momento, as ações ficaram mais desesperadas. Ele também me abraçou agarrando meu pescoço e o beijo ficou mais intenso. Minutos depois, nós nos separamos para respirar, ele abriu seus olhos me mostrando aquele azul que me tira do prumo e eu falei o que ainda não tinha dito para ele em meses de relação:

-Eu te amo, Cass! Como nunca amei, nem amarei mais ninguém em minha vida!

-Eu esperei tanto para ouvir isso, Dean! Eu também te amo! Agora e para sempre! - exclamou meu anjinho sorrindo emocionado sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto.

Eu o beijei novamente e mais uma vez nós dois nos perdemos no nosso próprio mundo. Aquele universo belo e indestrutível criado pelo nosso amor e para onde vamos sempre que fazemos o que antes eu chamava de sexo, mas agora chamo de amor. Cass é e sempre será meu anjo, meu amor, meu bem mais precioso, minha vida. E NADA, nem NINGUÉM mudará isso. E coitado de quem tentar!

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!<strong>  
><strong>


End file.
